Takoma clan?
by dannyshao2013
Summary: Title says all! In progress. Flames go to HESTIA! BUT NATSU MIGHT EAT THEM, BUT THEN WOULD HE EAT FIRESTAR? NOOOOOOOOOO!


_**1.**_ We start with a murder. Between Bellascratch and Leopardclaw, One from _Clan and the other from _Clan. Sparkpaw/Caroline witnesses it, she tells Sandfur/Ben (the deputy), but he doesn't believe her.

Basically introducing the setting, conflict, some characters, kind of the organization of the Clan.

Then, switch to Stormstripe, a scene where he hangs out with Melody, she has kits, she has a big action scene where she escapes Twolegs to bring her kits to the forest. Melody stays with the Clan for a while, doesn't like it, and returns to the Twolegs.

The kits are taken care of by Honeystripe and Stormstripe runs away to be a kittypet.

Tensions rise over the murder, crossings across borders (the dark forest planning), a prophecy told Froststar from former Clan leader:

 _There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws..._

 _Two for the better or worse, and one for the final fight_

Because Flamekit is jealous of Darkkit, he joins the Dark Forest in an attempt to get better, convinced by Bellascratch, who is also in the Dark Forest. Froststar is unaware of this, but when he is told the prophecy that includes the 3 kits, he knows that somecat in his Clan is betraying him.

The Gathering happens, meet other Clans. Accusations are thrown around about the murder, Sparkpaw is found dead (killed by Bellascratch- unknown to cats yet) Flamekit is scared of Bellascratch but can't do anything about it or else Bellascratch will kill him too. As Flamekit grows up, he slowly becomes more and more like Bellascratch adn more and more power-hungry. Lightpaw becomes apprentice to the med cat and she has amazing visions that she is too naive to understand. Darkpaw works hard and becomes more compassionate by the teachings of his mentor Sandfur, instead of continuing to be amibitious.

So: Darkpaw is for better, Flamepaw is for worse, Lightpaw is for the final fight with her special connection to Starclan.

In the Dark Forest, Flamepaw is learning deadly moves and working very hard, waking up extremely tired. Bellascratch warns him not to beotu of it in actual Clan life or else Froststar will suspect him. Flamepaw is then working and practicing almost constantly, physically improving but mentally getting worse. Bellascratch is trying to wear him down so he is basically a powerful, strong cat with no mind of his own.

Lightpaw is recieving dreams about a white cat-like shape running as fast as light through mountains and forests.

2.

All Clans Have Fallen

Few survived the great threat posed against the four clans and there is not much to salvage. Their settlements, prey and friends withered away in the distance, and with very little strength, the survivors kept moving, not knowing what lay ahead and wishing to forget what they left behind. Betrayed from within their own clans, best friends turned on eachother and nobody could be trusted. Battle raged in all clans and only the lucky made it out alive. However, with a glint of hope on the horrizon, the survivors continue. The enemy was not far behind. Thunder clashed and rain poured in the dark windy sky, masking their scent from their trackers. With no shelter, these cats needed to hide. Far on their left, the cats spotted a cave, covered in bracken to protect them from what lay outside. It was a cruel and unforgiving night, yet none could sleep. The stronger warriors hid in the shadows and stood guard while the apprentices and kits huddled together, hoping to keep warm in the unforgiving weather. Their lives would never be the same.

THREE YEARS EARLIER:

Scourge: Are the kits ready?

Tigerclaw: They will pose no threat until the plan comes into effect.

Scourge: Then let them loose into the forest and find the clans.

Tigerclaw: The order has been given. They know what to do.

Scourge: You are prepared right?

Tigerclaw: I will wait until the time is right for the first battle.

Scourge: You will not wait long. I have already rid the clans of their precious Moonstar. Chaos shall be a walk in the park.

Tigerclaw: (Both draw blood)Hail Bloodclan!

2 NIGHTS BEFORE THE OPENING DAY

FrostBlue: Come on lillypaw, we're going to be late to the meeting with the other clans!

LillyPaw: I'll race you there(sprints)

FrostBlue: Oh no you don't(sprints after)

BrambleStar at the meeting: Life in the clans are great! Prey is plentyful, territories are safe, and there have been no conflicts for many moons. However this is not normal. I have noticed some of my own clan sneaking out after every gathering. Hopefully you have noticed this too.

Other Clan Leader: Yes, we have and find it troubling. None of us or our medicine cats have recieved any messages from starclan. This is no coincidence

Sandfur: How do we know to trust all of you?

BrambleStar: Calm down Sandfur even though your suspicion applies to all of us

(Stormstripe, Honeystripe, and Junebug withdraw from the crowd)

Stormstripe: Time is running out. We must act fast.

Honeystripe: I have gathered one more. So it will seem as if it isn't just the non clan born kits that will bring the chaos.

Junebug: Then let us commence I will gather rocks for the fire

All: (whisper) hail blood clan!

Scipelt: Come on Stormstripe! The gathering is almost over!

Stormpelt: Coming!

(Sandpelt talking to Frostblue)

Sandpelt: Something's up with those cats, I just can't put my claw on it.

Frostblue: Its just three friends catching up with eachother. Everything will be fine.

Sandpelt: You sure?

Frostblue: Yes

(Starclan)

Moonstar: I must warn the clans! There is no escape to this! Our worst fears have come to life!

Firestar: You talk to your clans. I will speak with mine.

Tallstar: Agreed

Nightstar: (nods)

(Lilypaw dreaming)

Lilypaw: Fire! Destruction! Chaos!

Firestar: Chaos is coming. You must spread the word.(disappears)

Lilypaw: (Wakes up)Uh oh.

-to be continued

Dis is da line break

Feel free to change absolutely whatever. Scrap the whole thing if we come up with something better. Just a thought.

YOLO


End file.
